


Bittersweet Dream

by Taeunnie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, For the love of all things good, I really thought I was doing something here, Light BDSM, Smut, light gore, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: After attempting to perform a summoning spell, Arthur realizes that not everything will go his way. But is that really a bad thing?
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bittersweet Dream

There was a dark room he had holed away in the basement of his home and the walls were lined with lit torches. His gloved hands skimmed through the aged book with worn leather on the covers. Practice makes perfect as they say and if he were to improve his magic, he had to practice. More magic. Darker spells. He had already mastered small conjurings and curses but he wanted to build up his skill on summonings. Tonight, he was going to summon a demon. He landed on the chapter of summons and chose the simplest spell he could read. He held the book close to him with his right hand and extended his left hand front and center. A small green light beamed on the dark ground and he was ready to begin.

“From the reddened skies where clouds roam grey, I beseech you, hear my voice!”

The small green light on the ground expanded rapidly and it was big enough now to summon the body of a whole person. Perhaps of something larger. It soon laid dormant, awaiting his next words.

“As sweet as sugar, as fierce as fire, with wings like an angel dyed black like tar, I summon you!”

The ghostly wisp caused by the source of his magic swirled like mist in the air and grew ever more powerful. It was ready for him to complete the spell.

“Reveal your beauty to the eyes of man and heed my every order!”

The spell was completed. The sheer force of his power surrounded the room in strong gusts of wind and his messy locks swayed in random movements. It was working! He kept his will and focused strongly on the green light emitting off the ground but quickly noticed something was wrong. The natural aura that matched his magic began to change color. A magenta color tainted the summoning circle on the ground and the power he had quickly diluted to nothingness. The off-color weakened his work and rendered it useless. The lone circle shattered like glass and lifted into harmless pink flames, evaporating into thin air. It took all he had to work on the spell and it fell apart like a force to wet paper. As depressing as it was, he was done for the night. He thought it would be best to sleep over his mistakes and try again tomorrow.

He awoke on the cold ground surrounded in brightness. There was nothing here except for him. He walked forward in the clear abyss but it would’ve been just as well if he hadn’t moved at all. A light giggle echoed from the nothingness and his body ran cold. He looked over his left shoulder. Then his right. Nothing but the bright gleaming room he was stuck in. The giggle happened again and the light voice swam through his ears. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on. The voice spoke to him.

“‘As sweet as sugar, as fierce as fire.’ Are you sure about that.”

A woman’s voice? In the distance, he could just make out the silhouette of someone coming towards him. Was that her? But her voice sounded so much closer to him. He shouted to the distant figure.

“Where am I? Who are you? What do you want from me?”

There it was again. That giggle of hers. The light of the room began to illuminate her figure as she approached the lonesome man. 

“There’s no need for you to shout, sweetness. I can hear you loud and clear. We are in the dream realm.”

That explained as much. As soon as she pointed it out, she appeared right before him. Her eyes wide and her smile toothy. She tenderly caressed his cheek, careful to not let her nails scrape his skin.

“And you should know who I am! After all, you were the one who summoned me.”

It worked? It worked! But how? The spell should’ve been strong enough to pull a demon into the physical human world, not to cross paths in a dream. How was all of this possible? His eyes searched the unnatural features of the woman in front of him and very little was shown to prove herself as a demon. This was his dream after all. She could be anything he wanted her to be. Anything at all. His mind began to wander and expel slowly into the dream he was lost in. The bright nothingness of the room slowly transformed into an open meadow with yellow dandelions swaying in the static spring breeze and little blue and white moths fluttering about. His demon began to change all the same. She was made to look innocent in his eyes. Her hair was long and braided over her shoulder. A dress would materialize to fit the scenic view. A simple cream-colored dress made of a thin fabric that would reach half her thighs. The spaghetti straps that loosely fit over her shoulders stemmed from the heart-shaped cut on the top of the dress which accentuated her chest. It was her enchanting giggle that brought him back to her and his face quickly fumed in heat as he looked at her and the dress that was now blowing against her curves. She really could be anything he wanted.

“A bit sweet, isn’t it? I feel like we’re actually on a date,” She joked with him but this was just a test.

He saw the power he has in his own dreams and wondered what else he could do. He pulled her close to him by her hips and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, a devious smirk gracing her features. Her eyes were bright and lively for him. They were a color he would easily be lost in and it fed her eager heart immensely, but she still wanted more. He unconsciously began to lean forward, closing in on her lips but she fiercely gripped onto the blond locks on the back of his head as their lips barely grazed each other. She maintained that devious smirk that was now beginning to tease him.

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

“I...I want to kiss you,” He stuttered slightly against the nearly throbbing pain in the back of his head.

She shook her head and tsked three times before looking up at his emerald eyes once again, tilting her head slightly. As much as she too wanted him for herself, he was still her master. He had to give her the orders. But there wasn’t a rule that stated she couldn’t manipulate his choice of words.

“‘Reveal your beauty to the eyes of man and heed my every order.’ I have revealed myself to you. All you need to do is give me your order.”

It really was as simple as that. It was his summon that brought her to him and it will be his order that will get him what he wants.

“I order you to please me in all the ways I want you too.”

She pulled him in for a kiss that would start off sweet. An omen that would lead to worse if they were to continue. But to him, it was a sweet kiss that would make his night better. She broke it and barely moved her head back to look at him. His cheeks colored blush.

“Of course, my master.”

The way that the name rolled off her tongue drove him on and his mind began to wander again. What he really wanted. The meadow dissolved into faint wisps of light and was quickly replaced with a darker room in comparison. An expansive bedroom with light black walls and gold vine-like designs painted along the edges of it. The windows were hidden between pillars in the room and by the lack of light coming through, one could only assume it was nighttime. The floorboards were a deep oak color and were matched with plush, cream-colored rugs that were lined strategically across the seemingly endless floor. In the center of the room was a California king bed covered by luscious black sheets and four pillows with matching pillowcases at the head of it. To her surprise, she was still in the dress he created for her. He, on the other hand, was less dressed. Shirtless. He stood before her with a smug look on his face and he grabbed her wrist, moving her hand to his warmed cheek, his gaze on her intense. He leaned into her again to kiss her with more passion this time as they slowly neared the bed. Arthur fell back onto it first, his demon falling on top of him as the kiss they shared became sloppy. They gasped helplessly between the swirling of their tongues and their chest heaved against each other. They soon broke the kiss with a thick string of saliva connected between them for a moment before it broke, their eyes heavy with desire.

“Dress off,” He just barely managed to demand of her.

She fixed her position on his body to sit on his abdomen, her dress hitching up the thighs that were spread to straddle him. She worked her fingers up the smooth skin of her legs to grasp the thin fabric. She pulled over her waist, over her chest, and over her head, tossing the flimsy material on the floor next to the bed and exposing the lingerie that he wanted to see on her. Burgundy was a beautiful compliment to her skin tone. The thin lace threatened to expose her most private part and the softness of the bra accentuated the gentle curves of her breasts, lace on the tips of them and lining her shoulders and rib cage. She was all his to admire and he didn’t hide his longing for her. His tongue dragged slowly across his lips as he feasted on the sight of her. A tent now forming in his pants and making them tighter. His hands ran free, tracing the outlines of her curves as she leaned over him again making his neck her next target. Her lips were a soft introduction to the fresh skin almost begging for her to mark him. His head tilted back to expose more of himself and she took the invitation immediately. Although disguised as a human, her sharp teeth remained. She bit into him carefully, her intention, for now, was to just leave the indents of her desires. A low groan emitted from his throat and she reveled in the vibrations that tingled her lips, her eyes fluttering in a small battle between keeping them open and closing them. His fingers on her tightened, feeling the burn of her skin that was awaiting the meal beneath her.

She scraped his skin slightly before pulling her lips from his neck, the bite mark on him fresh and wet. She leaned over him with another smirk on her lips. She already knew what he wanted but he had to give her his command.

“Fuck, darling, you surely are a demon.”

She giggled the same way from when they first met before leaning down to give him one last kiss.

“I can show you exactly what kind of demon I am, sweetness. All you need to do is say the words.”

“How about you suck me off then.”

So vulgar. She rolled off of him and climbed off the edge of the bed. Arthur followed her, sitting upright at the edge of it before her and she got on her knees. The plush rug beneath her was a welcoming comfort against the hard floor. Her hands trailed up his covered thighs and he shivered under her touch, the erection in his pants barely twitching under the layers of tightening clothes. Her fingers teased over his crotch as she continued to massage his thighs, inching closer to the band around his hips. Her long nails scratched lightly against his skin as her fingers hooked against the elastic of his pants and boxer briefs, pulling them down. The friction slowly moving against his member caused him to hiss impatiently and his hands gripped at the soft sheets while his eyes remained trained on the woman before him. His length sprung free from the restricting fabrics and twitched eagerly in the open air. She licked her lips deliciously at the sight as her hands moved to loosely grasp him. She slowly moved her hand up his member and took in all the small details of him. His girth that almost filled out her hand completely, the veins that were barely visible, and the fold of his tip that lifted slightly as the nail of her thumb carefully raised against it. Her other hand was busy with his balls, the mixture of massaging and squeezing where she could feel the pair shift under her touch. She stroked him teasingly slow as she looked up at him. The color in her eyes began to darken being overtaken by her hunger. She spoke to him in a low, sultry tone.

“Did you know that the saliva of a succubus acts as an aphrodisiac?”

“Wha-”

Before he could finish his question, he felt a wetness drag across the tip of his shaft causing a chill down his spine. His head tilted back as he panted softly. She licked up the curve of his length from the base back to the tip of it and he released a broken moan. His body was burning and she wasn’t making it any better with her persistent teasing. He was aching for her to finish him off. It was just what she needed. Her lips parted and she filled her mouth with his length, her tongue flat on the underside of him. He unconsciously bucked his hips into her and she gagged slightly, her free hand squeezing his thigh and her nails pinching at the skin. Even in a dream, he preferred women with a slight gag reflex. She started her movements slowly, continuing to tease him with the unbearable amounts of pleasure. His fingers threaded through her hair to loosen the braid he created until they were free locks that he could easily fist onto. Her speed picked up by his hand and she bobbed her head up and down on his member, saliva dripping from her busy mouth to his base and her chest. She was making a mess of herself and the mere sight of it made him twitch in her. He was getting close. He began to thrust his hips into her mouth making purposeful motions to constantly hit the back of her throat. Tears threatened to fall from the corners of her eyes as she kept them tightly shut and focused on her breathing. He fucked her throat vigorously, letting out a choked moan as he spilled his seed inside of her. She wasn’t given any other choice but to swallow, his thrust slowed as he rode out his high. The new energy her body was given revealed more of her true self. A thin black tail with a sharp heart on the tip of it was a new addition to her body that now began to sway in time to her calming heart. Arthur slowly pulled out of her mouth and she made his release a warning as her teeth grazed over his softening shaft. He groaned as he leaned back onto the bed and panted heavily. He was satisfied but she wanted more. She licked her lips, relishing his taste as she wiped the drool off her chin. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his tired body leaving small kisses all over his face. He chuckled softly.

“A succubus, huh?”

“You’ve heard about us?”

“I’ve heard you’re all good for a fuck.”

It was her turn to giggle now. Her tail traced small loops on his thigh and he jumped slightly at the new feeling. His eyes wide as they looked up at her. She wanted to feed on more of him which meant she had to get him back up.

“We can do a lot more than just fuck, but it’s gradual. You just happen to be lucky enough to experience it for yourself, sweetness.”

She trailed soft kisses down his jawline to his neck, going back to the bite mark she left on him. She looked up at him one last time with darkened eyes and a slightly tilted head. Her trademark smirk gracing her features.

“But only if you want me to.”

She gave him that reassuring sense that he was in charge but he lost everything the moment he fell for her. He was giving him to her. Not just for sex, but to feed. But he wanted to feel good with her again. It was a primal instinct to be inside of her and that’s all he wanted.

“Show me what you can do,” He whispered to her.

She placed her teeth in perfect alignment to the mark she left and bit into it again, this time piercing the skin and drawing blood. He grit his teeth and grasped the sheets under him trying his hardest not to make a sound under her. His pain was rewarded heavily with pleasure that coursed through his body making him hot. She left her permanent mark on him. She detached herself from his bloodied mark and lapped up the mess she made. Her hands reached behind her and she unhooked the burgundy lace bra. The useless material only gets in her way now. Her claws drag against the lace at her hips to disconnect the weak patterns at both sides in small snaps. The panties she had on fell split on his abdomen. She lifted herself slightly to remove the loose article and she held it up for him to see. She loved how fixated his eyes were on them. She brought them closer to his face, to his mouth, and lightly traced the lace against his lower lip. His mouth subconsciously opened for her and she proceeded to stuff him with the teasing piece of fabric. Her tail swayed giddily at the sight of him now gagged underneath her, her hunger growing immensely. She wasted no more time on her teasing. 

She lifted herself from his body to position her now dripping core over his erection, the tip of it teasing at her entrance. She was slow with her descent, reveling in the sounds that mixed in the air at that moment. The lewd, wet sound her sex made as she sunk onto him and the muffled groan he released as he tried not to fuck her too soon. Her body tingled as she arched her back, the palms of her hands firm on his chest as she hummed biting the corner of her lip. She ground waves against his member taking in the feeling of him inside of her. His hands were greedy on her body, fingers leaving deep indents on her curves. Her tail whipped against one hand as she stopped her movements. She looked down at him with a warning in her dark eyes.

“One more time and I _will_ bind you wrists together.”

He nodded slowly and retracted his hands from her figure, a stinging pain still remained on his right hand. She smirked at his obedience. Her hands moved lower from his chest to his abdomen and she lifted herself from his length, only to come crashing down hard on him once again. She did it more. Harder. Faster. She had no reservations in letting herself be heard. Her moans flowed from her lips like a sweet song to his ears and it was enticing. He was beginning to satisfy her body once again as the aching pain in her shoulder blades became more prominent. Her wings were about to grow. His hands begged for something to touch, something to grab onto with his oncoming orgasm growing closer. He had no care for the warning she gave him as his hands began to wander her body once again. Up her thighs to trace the line of her curves, tracing her ribcage up to her bouncing breasts. He had one firm grasp on her before he received his punishment. Her tail was quick to wrap tightly against his wrists and push his hands above his head. The way he tried to fight against his restraints underneath her made her walls flutter against his length. She let out a sweet moan at the feeling of it. She was getting close but he struggled to hold off any longer. He twitched inside of her as he came spreading a white heat inside of her. She was still relentless in her motions. The pain in her back maximized as black feathered wings began to pierce through her skin. Her orgasm teetering on the edge. He could do nothing but watch the demon above him reveal more of herself to him. For the first time since he had this dream, he realized just how much danger he could’ve potentially put himself in. All for a little moment of pleasure. She threw her head back as she arched her back, her black wings now free and extended in full view as she came on his member. Her tail wrapped tightly against his wrists in the heat of the moment until she started to come down from her high. She had been satisfied for the night. His hands were now freed from her grasp and she lifted herself off of him, sitting on the heels of her feet as she looked at his more exhausted form. He wouldn’t know it now that he was being drained, but she wasn’t going to tell him anytime soon. His tired eyes fell on her newly altered form. Her black wings that fluttered slightly behind her, the tail that swayed pleased, and the eyes that gradually lost color fading to black. She was still beautiful to him. He was becoming addicted to her. That was his last thought before his eyes closed.

His emerald eyes popped open as he breathed heavily. His chest held an unusual weightlessness to it. It felt like he was just coming back to life. He could barely move his body to sit up on his bed. Deciding against it, he sighed exasperatedly. He brought his hands to wipe the sleep from his eyes and when they opened again he noticed the red marks around his wrists. He trailed one hand down his neck to where she had left her mark and sure enough, it was there. Deep teeth marks that seemed to have started to heal. Even though it was a dream, what she did for him, to him, it was still real.


End file.
